I am Fine
by Jiminowt
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATE] Jimin menyayangi Taehyung. Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung terluka bahkan seujung kuku pun. Sedangkan Seokjin sangat anti dengan penolakan.(Bad summary). VMin. JinMin. Bottom!Jimin.
1. PROLOG

**I am Fine.**

 _Taehyung X Jimin X Jin_

 _Center-bottom_

 _M rated! Not for children!_

.

.

.

.

"Aku membencinya, bahkan aku sangat ingin membunuhnya."

.

.

"A-aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengganti posisi Taehyung. Apapun akan ku lakukan."

.

.

"Dasar jalang! Kau fikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu?"

.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Jim."

.

.

"Tidak! Kumohon hentikan hiks, itu sangat sakit."

.

.

"Bajingan sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin hah?"

.

.

"Maksudmu—seks?"

.

.

"Dengarkan aku, kau harus sembuh. Kita akan menikah, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

− _ **TBC**_

.

Tadaaamm, aku kembali. Maaf FF kemarin blm sempat kelanjut dan sepertinya tidak akan dilanjut karena benar-benar udah HILANG IDE. Hahaha

Nah, untuk FF kali ini aku janji bakal lanjutin kok, aku bikin 1shot aja kali yaaa?  
sama vote dong, mau JinMin atau Vmin?

Thanks yaaa udah mau baca, ditunggu vote~ 츄츄츄츄


	2. CHAPTER 1 : It's okay

I am Fine

.

Jin X Jimin X Taehyung

.

GS! Centered.

.

M-rated

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung- _ah_!"

"Jimin- _ie_..."

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat, sampai Taehyung dapat mengangkat badan Jimin dan berputar beberapa putaran. _By the way_ , mereka tengah berpelukan di bandara. Ya, Taehyung tengah menjemput Jimin yang baru pulang dari Jerman. Taehyung dan Jimin bukanlah sepasang kekasih, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Tepatnya saat _pre-school_ Jimin kecil sering bilang pada sang guru kalau Taehyung kecil sangat tampan, dan sejak hari pertama sekolah mereka sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain. Mereka terus bersama hingga saat SMP Taehyung harus rela berpisah karena Jimin pindah ke Jerman karena orang tuanya pindah tugas kesana. Namun, takdir buruk sepertinya harus diterima Jimin saat kelas 2 SMP, dia harus rela kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan beruntun. Jimin sempat dilanda duka yang mendalam, tetapi dia selalu dikelilingi orang yang senantiasa memberinya _support_ sehingga hati Jimin semakin membaik.

Sedangkan Taehyung semenjak ditinggal Jimin ke Jerman, Taehyung memulai untuk kerja _part-time_. Kalau kalian berpikir Taehyung itu orang menengah ke bawah kalian salah. Taehyung terlahir di keluarga yang bisa dibilang sempurna, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mempunyai bisnis properti yang cukup besar dan maju, selain itu Nyonya Kim juga memiliki restoran ayam yang terkenal enak, dan sudah membuka cabang di beberapa daerah di Korea Selatan bahkan luar negeri. Sedangkan kakak Taehyung, Kim Seokjin merupakan dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, padahal usianya masih tergolong muda yaitu 25 tahun. Lalu kenapa Taehyung harus kerja _part-time_? Itu karena Taehyung ingin membelikan Jimin sebuah hadiah, tetapi dengan uangnya sendiri. Tujuan awalnya itu, tapi lama-kelamaan Taehyung jadi ketagihan untuk kerja paruh waktu. Gajinya akan ia tabung untuk kebutuhannya kelak, Taehyung bilang ketika sudah dewasa dan punya pacar ia butuh banyak uang untuk membelikan pacarnya beberapa hadiah.

Taehyung dan Jimin berpisah 4 tahun lamanya. Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul karena menurutnya Seoul lebih membuatnya nyaman. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sebelum sebuah deheman menyadarkan mereka untuk melepas pelukan itu.

"Eh, Chanyeol- _hyung_.." Taehyung berusaha menyapa dengan tersenyum kikuk.

" _Oppa_ , jangan memandangi Taehyung begitu."

Park Chanyeol hanya bisa ber- _sigh_ -ria dan berhenti menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Chanyeol kan hanya khawatir. Jimin dan Taehyung bukan lagi anak SD yang selalu berpelukan setiap bertemu, memalukan saja.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga naik ke mobil Taehyung, Chanyeol duduk di depan di samping sopir, dan Jimin-Taehyung duduk di belakang. Mereka ingin melepas kangen katanya. Ya, Taehyung menggunakan jasa sopir karena ia terlalu malas untuk menyetir sendiri. Chanyeol pun hanya mendiamkan Jimin yang tengah asyik menceritakan banyak hal kepada Taehyung. Sebenarnya Chanyeol jengah dengan suara cempreng Jimin, tetapi ya apa boleh buat selama itu membuat Jimin senang Chanyeol bahkan rela membiarkan dirinya mati.

Sesampainya di kediaman Park, Taehyung berpamitan untuk segera pulang. Awalnya Jimin memaksa Taehyung untuk mampir sebentar, tapi Taehyung tahu Jimin butuh istirahat dan dia berjanji akan mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan besok.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, berniat untuk menyuruhnya makan.

"Jimin- _ah_ , sarapan du—"

Belum selesai berbicara, Jimin sudah membuka pintu dan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol menatap Jimin yang sudah rapi dengan _crop-top_ putih dan rok wiru berwarna denim, juga jaket denim jaket yang tidak dikancing. Dandanan Jimin juga pas, dengan _lipstick_ warna merah muda, jangan lupa dengan rambut Jimin yang dibiarkan tergerai. Sebuah perpaduan yang manis sekali. Chanyeol ingin sekali memuji adik perempuannya itu, tapi justru kalimat lain yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Untuk apa sarapan saja pakai dandan semenor itu?"

"Menor?" Jimin segera mengambil ponsel, dan membuka kamera depan, "Astaga, apakah ini menor? Bibirku terlalu merah ya? Aish atau bedakku terlalu tebal? Aahh _oppa_ bagaimana ini?" Jimin menggerutu sambil terus melihat-lihat wajahnya dalam layar ponsel.

Chanyeol yang memang iseng, sengaja mengambil ponselnya diam-diam dan membuka kamera depan. Dia memposisikan tubuh di depan Jimin dan bersiap tersenyum cerah.

"Jimin _-ie_ , lihat kesini."

Tepat saat Jimin menengok ke arah suara, saat itu juga Chanyeol mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jimin untuk menyadari kejadian tadi. Dia sibuk memikirkan sedang apa kakaknya tadi? Sedang mengambil gambar? Kenapa tumben sekali? Tunggu, bukankah tadi dia mengatainya menor? Lalu kenapa sekarang mengambil gambar dengannya? Bagaimana posenya tadi? Astaga!

"Yakk _oppa_! Aku belum berposeeeee~~"

Rengek Jimin yang berusaha mengambil ponsel kakaknya. Namun, Chanyeol dengan gampangnya meninggalkan Jimin sambil mengetik sesuatu, dan meneriakkan agar Jimin segera turun dan sarapan. Jimin hanya bisa mendengus, berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

Saat Jimin tengah makan, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan Jimin melihat ada pemberitahuan dari akun sns-nya bahwa Seokjin menyebutnya dalam sebuah komentar. Sontak Jimin membukanya dan langsung terkejut, Seokjin berkomentar pada foto yang diunggah kakaknya sendiri. Dan foto itu adalah foto dengan dirinya barusan, Jimin dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedang _cengo_ ditambah mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol menuliskan "07:28 AM – Adikku berdandan pas dan sangat manis. Dia siap untuk berkencan." dan sukses membuat Jimin tersipu, tapi dia akan berkencan dengan siapa? Jimin jadi tidak jadi marah kan pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Seokjin berkomentar, "Kau sia-sia, bahkan Taehyung saja belum bangun."

"Pantas saja telfonku tidak dijawab." Gumam Jimin pelan.

"Jangan bermain ponsel terus, habiskan sarapanmu. Kau tau kan jika aku akan senang sekali jika masakanku dimakan?"

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya, dan hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya. Mereka melanjutkan sarapannya dengan saling diam tetapi tetap dengan Jimin yang bungkam antara malu dan gengsi, dia ingin marah pada kakaknya tapi barusan kakaknya bilang kalau dia sangat manis, momen yang langka sekali bagi Jimin. Setelah selesai makan, Jimin membantu Chanyeol membereskan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. Mereka bahkan mencuci piring bersama-sama. Persaudaraan yang manis.

"Mau ku antar atau kau dijemput Taehyung?"

"Antar saja, _oppa_. Sepertinya Taehyung belum bangun."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau aku boleh saran pakai saja converse daripada sepatu itu, kau terlihat makin pendek. Aku tunggu di mobil."

Jimin melirik lagi alas kakinya. Dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Dia berkali-kali memposekan kakinya, memikirkan perkataan oppanya kembali. 'apa iya dengan ini aku kelihatan pendek' itu yang saat ini berputar di otak Jimin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan _converse-high_ warna merah, senada dengan rambut Jimin yang berwarna hitam kemerahan. Oiya, ada sedikit sol sumpelan di dalam sepatunya, ia tidak mau terlihat pendek saat kencan dengan Taehyung.

"Jimin sadarlah, ini bukan kencan. Kau hanya jalan-jalan melepas rindu dengan sahabatmu. Ya, sahabatmu." Kata Jimin kepada kembarannya di cermin.

Jimin denga gesit sudah berada disamping kursi kemudi. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kacamata hitamnya, menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera mengantar adik kesayangannya untuk ke rumah sahabatnya.

 _Di sisi lain..._

Taehyung sebenarnya sudah terbangun bahkan dia sudah berdandan rapi. Tapi Taehyung melupakan sesuatu. Dia lupa membeli bunga untuk Jimin. Jadi dengan gesit dia menaiki motor sportnya tanpa mempedulikan hyungnya yang sedang menelepon seseorang di ruang tengah. Taehyung berhenti di toko bunga yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Taehyung membeli sebucket bunga mawar putih kesukaan Jimin. Jangan salah paham, Taehyung membeli bunga karena memang Jimin sangat mencintai bunga. Tidak ada maksud lain.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Jimin segera berpamitan. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi adiknya, jadi sebelum Jimin keluar Chanyeol berkali-kali mengucapkan hati-hati dan mencium kening sang adik.

Jimin memasuki rumah keluarga Kim dengan santai. Tak lupa ia melempar senyuman manisnya kepada penjaga, tukang kebun, maupun pelayan yang ada di rumah ini. Jimin terlalu ramah memang. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, ponsel Jimin berbunyi dan menampilkan pesan dari Taehyung yang menyuruhnya menunggu karena dia sedang beli bensin, alasannya. Jimin segera membalas pesan tersebut dengan "ya, hati-hati". Jimin berpikir untuk berkeliling rumah Taehyung, daripada hanya diam kan bosan. Tanpa sadar dia menuju ruang tengah yang cukup besar. Dia melihat punggung Kim Seokjin (kakak Taehyung), dengan ide jahilnya Jimin berusaha berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Taehyung sedang pergi. Ya, dia naik motor. Kalau kau bisa menabraknya hingga dia mati, aku akan membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat dari uang muka. Bagaimana?"

" _..."_

"Ya, kau harus membuatnya tak bernafas. Aku sangat membenci manusia itu."

Jin menutup sambungan telfonnya dan berbalik. Pikirnya dia harus segera ke tempat kerjanya. Tapi saat itu matanya langsung menangkap sosok Jimin yang berdiri tidak kurang dari 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dapat ia lihat, Jimin dengan wajah kaget dan Jin tahu bahwa Jimin mendengar semuanya. Jin berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis yang sedang _shock_ itu. Jimin pun perlahan mundur, tapi naas Jin sudah menarik tangan Jimin. Mencengkeramnya kuat dan menarik Jimin untuk mengikutinya.

"J-jin _oppa_ , le-lepaskan aku. S-sakit."

"Diam dan jadilah gadis penurut, maka Taehyung akan selamat."

Jin berucap dingin membuat Jimin bungkam. Jin membawa Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mendorong Jimin hingga Jimin terduduk di ranjang besarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu?"

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, lalu "J-jangan bunuh Taehyung, _oppa._ Kumohon."

"Sudah kuduga kau mendengar semuanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mainanku diusik orang lain. Kalau aku melepaskan Taehyung, aku jadi tidak punya mainan lagi."

"Aku! Aku akan menggantikan posisi Taehyung. A-aku bisa menjadi mainanmu, _oppa_. Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu masalah _oppa_ dengan Taehyung apa, tapi lampiaskan amarahmu kepadaku saja, jangan Taehyung. Kumohon~" Jimin berucap panjang, itu sungguh diluar dugaan Seokjin. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jimin boleh juga. Hei, Seokjin kan pria normal jadi mana bisa dia melewatkan seorang gadis yang mau menjadi mainannya. Jin akhirnya mencodongkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Seokjin meraup bibir tebal Jimin, menyesapnya pelan. Jimin yang masih terkejut hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya Seokjin melepaskan ciuman mereka, meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Lupakan rencana kita, aku dapat mainan baru." Kata Seokjin dengan seseorang di seberang telfonnya.

"Nah, aku sudah menurutimu. Sekarang kau juga harus menurut padaku. Sekali saja kau membangkang, maka nyawa Taehyung taruhannya. Kau mengerti?" Dan Jimin menjawabnya dengan anggukan samar.

"Aku akan mengetesmu dulu."

Seokjin kembali mencium bibir Jimin. Kali ini dengan tambahan nafsu di dalamnya. Jimin diam saja karena memang menurutnya penurut itu adalah tidak melawan, lagipula Jimin tidak pernah berciuman jadi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seokjin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jimin, sehingga Jimin sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Seokjin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jimin, mengajak lidah Jimin bergulat. Masih dengan ciumannya, Seokjin sedikit mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga berbaring. Dan tangan lelaki itu dengan berani masuk ke dalam rok denim Jimin dan membelai paha dalam hingga selakangan Jimin. Jimin hanya memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Jimin ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Seokjin, tapi yang berputarnya di otaknya adalah "menurut atau Taehyung celaka" sehingga Jimin hanya bisa diam. Jimin menyayangi Taehyung. Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung terluka bahkan seujung kuku pun. Jimin memekik pelan saat merasakan sesuatu membelai organ intimnya. Rasanya geli, menjijikkan, tapi juga memabukkan. Seokjin terus membelai vagina Jimin dari luar celana dalamnya. Ciumannya turun ke leher Jimin sehingga Seokjin dapat mendengar desahan kecil dari mulut Jimin. Itu membuatnya sangat _horny_.

Seokjin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Dia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Jimin membuat Jimin memekik kaget karena sungguh Jimin itu gadis polos, dan ini adalah hal yang benar-benar baru baginya. Seokjin dengan iseng menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk dan melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin. Mata terpejam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, benar-benar pemandangan bagus menurut Seokjin. Seokjin menambahkan 1 jari lagi dan menggerakkan cepat membuat Jimin meracau tidak jelas.

"Asshh..oppa..ahh~"

Jimin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan orang asing menyentuhnya sejauh itu. Jimin hanya bisa berharap Tuhan berpihak padanya kali ini. Dan ternyata doa Jimin terkabul. Aktifitas Seokjin terhentu saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , apa kau di dalam?"

"Ya, Taehyung- _ah_. Ada apa?"

"Eum..itu.. apa kau melihat Jimin? Kurasa seharusnya dia sudah sampai?" Taehyung memang anak yang sopan. Dia bahkan tidak berani membuka pintu sebelum sang empu mengizinkannya masuk.

"Eoh Jimin _-ie_ , dia disini. Aku sedang berbicara hal penting dengannya."

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Terimakasih."

Seokjin mengeluarkan jarinya dari vagina Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin terburu-buru berdiri dan membenahi penampilan. Dia bilang dia harus menemui Taehyung karena tidak mau Taehyung curiga. Seokjin mengiyakan, karena sungguh moodnya hancur ketika mendengar suara Taehyung.

Jimin keluar kamar Seokjin dan langsung bertemu dengan Taehyung yang ternyata masih menunggunya di depan kamar Seokjin.

"Astaga, Tae. Kau membuatku kaget."

"Kenapa kau ada di kamar _hyung_ -ku?"

"Eum itu.. aku.. aku.."

"Wah, Jimin. Rencana kita gagal?" Itu suara Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rencana apa hyung?"

"Jimin- _ie_ bersembunyi di kamarku, lalu dia bilang ingin mengagetkanmu di taman belakang. Tidak kusangka ternyata gagal total ya?"

"Ah begitu Jimin- _ie_?"

"Y-ya..." Jimin hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh ya Taehyung- _ah_. Kalian akan pergi kan? Aku titipkan pacarku yang manis ini padamu ya? Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Sayang, selamat datang kembali ke Seoul dan selamat bersenang-senang." Seokjin mencium kening Jimin, dan berlalu begitu saja dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Jin- _hyung_? Sejak kapan?"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

/review chap 2/

" _Dasar jalang! Kau fikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau terlihat bahagia, Jim."_

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak! Kumohon hentikan hiks, itu sangat sakit."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akhirnya terposting juga kan tulisanku ini wkwkwk_

 _Mungkin sedikit amburadul ya aku ngetiknya, maapin ya_

 _Silakan reviewnya yaw_

 _Ayo bikin aku semangat nulis wkwk_

 _~kkeut_


End file.
